


Caged Bird

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Abuse, Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had forgotten what it was like to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: TW: Abuse, non-con. During/after BIOTA, Blaine is trapped in an abusive relationship with Rachel. Kurt finds out.Prompt: TW: Abuse, non-con. During/after BIOTA, Blaine is trapped in an abusive relationship with Rachel. Kurt finds out.Prompt: TW: Abuse, non-con. During/after BIOTA, Blaine is trapped in an abusive relationship with Rachel. Kurt finds out.

They used to call him Blaine Warbler. 

It was more than just a high school glee club. Once he put on the blazer, his broken wings began to heel. Dalton helped him grow back the feathers that had been ripped out after that dance. It helped him remember what it was like to be full of song. 

He was  _happy_.

They used to call him Blaine Warbler because he was part of a flock. 

His friends had been there when he walked down the halls, broken and scared. They had been there to help him heal. They had been there to push him out of the nest, sure that he could fly on his own.

They used to call him Blaine Warbler because he wasn’t one of them. 

It had been so long that he had forgotten what a predator looked like. Those angry, hate filled eyes that lingered in the back of his mind had all but faded away when someone else took notice.

A kiss was all that it took. Blaine’s alcohol addled mind focused on Rachel’s pretty eyes and how soft her lips felt against his. He had never kissed anyone before but it was nice. He liked having the attention and liked the way it made him feel.

It was so easy to fall into the relationship. To stop being Blaine Warbler and to become Blaine and Rachel. 

—

“Who’s Rachel?” His father asked, frowning down at his cell phone. 

“She’s…kind of my girlfriend…” Blaine grabbed at his phone, blushing brightly. 

His father’s eyes widened and he stared at Blaine for a long moment before he grinned brightly. The pure pride shining in his eyes made something warm grow in his stomach and he ducked his head. 

“A girlfriend?” He had never seen his father so happy. “But…I thought…”

“Yeah, maybe I like both? I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I like Rachel though.”

“That’s great! I’m so glad you’re happy,” his father reached forward and squeezed his shoulder. “Maybe I can get us Buckeye tickets for next week?”

“Yeah! That would be fun!” 

—

He wasn’t surprised when Kurt transferred back to McKinley. 

In fact, he was almost grateful. Kurt had been his best friend and Blaine had hoped that their friendship could have continued after he started dating Rachel. Instead, Kurt was prone to giving him hurt looks and avoiding him. 

He had tried to mend their relationship, calling and texting him until Rachel found out and panicked. It took a shopping trip and a necklace before she finally believed that he wasn’t cheating on her. 

It was for the best though. 

When Rachel approached him, grin bright and beautiful, and asked him to transfer he had hesitated. 

Dalton was his home. Dalton was where all of his friends were. 

Then his parents had been so excited that his girlfriend wanted him to transfer. He couldn’t let that pride leave their eyes.

Rachel had shrieked and kissed him when he surprised her in the hallways. 

He could ignore the way Kurt moved to sit as far away from him as possible in the choir room.

—

“You are not going out with them tonight. It’s our date night!”

“It’s just the Warblers, I haven’t seen them in forever.”

“Don’t you care about  _me?_  I am your girlfriend and we are going to go on a date tonight.”

“Date night was last night.”

“I’m sorry if I want to spend more time with my boyfriend! I love you, I love you Blaine and I want to spend time with you. But if you don’t…”

“Please don’t cry. I can reschedule the night with the Warblers. We’ll go to that play you wanted to go to.”

“Don’t you love me too?”

“…yes.”

—

It wasn’t a surprise that Blaine and Rachel got Tony and Maria. At first, Blaine hadn’t wanted to audition to avoid causing more strain with Kurt but Rachel had insisted. 

So he read his name on the cast list and saw the pain in Kurt’s eyes. 

His heart had dropped as soon as Artie mentioned intimacy. They hadn’t gone past kissing and Blaine didn’t really want to move further. 

But Rachel did.

He had arrived at her house like usual, expecting their normal movie night, and was met with rose petals and candles. Rachel was dressed in a pink nightgown of sorts, blushing softly as he struggled to find something to say. 

“Do you like it?”

“It’s…pretty,” Blaine managed. “But why?”

“I’ve been thinking about what Artie said and I think it’s time to move to the next step in our relationship,” she stepped forward and smiled. “I’m ready.”

“Oh,” he felt dizzy. “Rachel…”

“It’ll be a huge help to our roles and it’ll bring us closer together,” her smile widened as she reached down to undo his pants. 

This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want his first time to be with someone he wasn’t sure he loved. He didn’t want his first time to be because he was trying to improve a role. 

“I don’t think I’m ready,” he whispered, gently taking her hands. 

“Are you not attracted to me?” Her face fell. 

“No! I am,” Blaine said quickly. 

“You’re not still…gay are you?” Something flickered in her eyes.

Was he? 

“No.”

She grinned and kissed him deeply. Moments later, her hands returned to his pants and pushed them down. Breath catching in his throat, Blaine’s hands flew to hers again and gasped as she pushed him back onto her bed. 

“I’m not ready for this,” he stuttered out as she pulled down his boxers. 

“Yes you are.”

It _hurt._  Rachel gripped him too roughly, making him arch and whimper. Smiling, she hushed him with kisses and Blaine considered pushing her off as soon as she straddled him. 

Why couldn’t he stop this?

She sank down onto him with a long moan, digging nails into his chest. Blaine gasped out, heart pounding painfully.

He wasn’t ready. 

But then she started moving faster and faster, chasing her own pleasure. It didn’t take long before she shuddered on top of him and collapsed.

“That was amazing,” Rachel sighed, sliding off of him and laying on his side. She kissed him sweetly, eyes shining and Blaine gave her a weak smile back. “I feel so much closer to you.”

He felt dirty. He felt used. She didn’t even realize that he hadn’t come or that he had gone completely soft. 

This wasn’t what he wanted.

—

The first time Rachel hit him it had to have been his fault. 

She had shoved him back on the bed and was hastily trying to take off his pants, clearly frustrated. 

“Rachel, maybe not-“

“Are you telling me no?” Her voice was strangled. “Is this because of that song Kurt clearly sang to you in Glee today? We all know he’s still in love with you.”

“I’m tired.”

“You just want to screw Kurt,’ Rachel’s face screwed up in anger.

“No, no,” Blaine gasped and his head snapped to the side as she slapped him. 

“If you love me you’ll prove it,” she climbed off of him and lay on her back, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Rachel…” Blaine said weakly as she grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged his head between her legs. 

“Prove it.”

—

Most of the time, Blaine had no idea what he did wrong. 

He tried so hard to make Rachel happy. Blaine made sure he brought her little gifts, complimented her, and made sure to never argue on her choices of duets. Whenever he did something right, he was rewarded by a bright smile and sweet kiss. Instead of happiness, he felt overwhelming relief. 

Then something would happen and all her fury would unleash on Blaine. 

“And you didn’t even stick up for me!” Her voice was shrill and Blaine ducked his head, panicked that someone would hear. “You know I would be a million times better than Santana.”

“I know,” he tried to reassure her but Rachel waved him off. 

“And you just sat there as she said all those horrible things! It’s like you don’t even care at all,” Rachel snarled, stepping closer. “You’re supposed to support me. You’re supposed to care about me. Who would you be without me? Nobody. You know the only reason anyone likes you here is because we’re dating. You’re here to sing backup for me and you can’t even do that.”

With a slight push, she stormed away and left Blaine standing in the hallway. 

“How can you let her talk to you like that?” Kurt’s voice made him stiffen and hold his breath. The other boy stepped out from around the corner, eyes bright and cheeks pink. “I didn’t mean to listen in but-“

“It’s none of your business Kurt,” Blaine snapped back, flustered. “Couples fight. It’s something you couldn’t understand.”

Kurt flinched like he had been slapped, eyes widening slightly before he ducked his head and pushed past Blaine. His eyes closed as he listened to Kurt’s shoes click on the tile, stomach dropping. 

He just always seemed to hurt people.

—

After that, Kurt sat a little closer to him and Rachel in the choir room.

—

When birds are captured, their flight feathers are clipped and they are locked in a cage. It doesn’t take long before the bird can’t remember   what the world outside the cage is. It doesn’t take long before the cage is it’s entire world. 

Blaine couldn’t remember the last time he felt confident enough to say what he thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he had hung out with his friends. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually felt happy.

All he had to do was break up with her. He just had to sit her down and tell her that he wasn’t happy. They would stop being Blaine and Rachel and he could be…

But he had no friends. The Warblers never spoke to him and the New Directions avoided him since he was always with Rachel. Everything he did was planned out by Rachel. Who was he without Rachel?

His phone lit up and Blaine glanced down.

_From Kurt (9:32pm): Sorry for butting in this morning. I really had no right to say that to you._

Blaine held his breath and his fingers hovered over the screen for a moment before typing. 

_To Kurt (9:34pm): I’m sorry I overreacted. It’s fine : )_

_From Kurt (9:34pm): Can we start being friends again?_

Something felt like it tore in his chest and Blaine blinked furiously. 

_To Kurt (9:35pm): I’d like that_

_From Kurt (9:36pm): Want to see a movie sometime this week?_

Staring intently at the screen, Blaine’s mind raced. He could do this. He should be allowed to have friends. Rachel just…didn’t have to know.

_To Kurt (9:37pm): How’s Friday?_

—

Rachel had been disappointed when he told her that he needed to spend time with his parents but after some pouting had finally agreed. It felt so, so  _wrong_  as he slipped out the door and into the passenger side of Kurt’s car. He shouldn’t have lied to his girlfriend. He shouldn’t be here.

“Thanks for coming out with me,” Kurt gave him a warm smile and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I’ve been looking forward to it,” Blaine grinned.

The movie was actually really stupid but it felt amazing to really laugh again. Blaine found himself whispering jokes along with Kurt and laughing during all of the action scenes. His eyes kept drifting to Kurt and his breath caught in his throat. He looked  _beautiful_  with the light from the screen dancing across his face, his eyes practically glowing. 

Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked back to Kurt’s car. He could tell that the other boy was struggling to find something to say but just stared ahead. 

“Are…you happy with Rachel?” Kurt asked softly as soon as they got into the car and Blaine sucked in a quick breath.

“She loves me,” he finally said. “We’re a good fit.”

“Hmm,” Kurt nodded, eyes still locked on Blaine’s face. “But are you happy?”

It was like a dam had been broken. Tears started streaming down his cheeks and his shoulders hitched with sobs. Blaine curled in a little on himself, turning into Kurt’s body as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He melted into Kurt’s body and soaked up the warmth and comfort that Kurt was providing. 

Then something happened. 

He tipped his face up and their lips met. For a long, long moment they held still with their eyes closed before Blaine surged forward and deepened the kiss. Kurt’s hand went to his cheek and held him gently, so gently, and Blaine was lost. 

His fingers flew to Kurt’s shirt and he started undoing the buttons before Kurt broke back with a gasp.

“Blaine, stop.”

Blaine froze in place, eyes snapping open as he leaned back. His heart was racing in his chest and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. 

“What?” He breathed. 

“I’m not going to do this with you here. I’m not going to do this in my car in the parking lot. I’m not going to do this when you have a girlfriend,” the car was so dark that Blaine couldn’t see his eyes.

Blaine leaned back against his seat, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He felt like he was being crushed, like his bones were all compressing at the same time. Silently, Kurt started the car and drove back to Blaine’s house. 

“I wish it had been you,” Blaine whispered as they sat in the driveway. “I wish the bottle had landed on you.”

The taste of Kurt’s lips lingered on his own for the rest of the night. 

—

“We need to talk,” Kurt jogged up behind Blaine, reaching to grab his arm. They had been asked to make copies for Glee and he had sped out of the room, trying to escape from the glare Rachel shot him. 

“No we don’t.”

“Stop!” Kurt jumped in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “You can’t just kiss me and expect to never talk about it again.”

“It was a moment of weakness,” Blaine lifted his hands slightly and tried to side step Kurt. 

“You aren’t happy with Rachel.”

“So what?” He spun around, chest feeling tight. “You just want me to break up with her and be with you?”

“I want you to be happy,” Kurt said softly. 

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, feeling dizzy. In the months he had been with Rachel he hadnever heard her say that. Other people’s happiness wasn’t really Rachel’s thing. 

“It wouldn’t happen Kurt,” he sighed. 

“Why not?” Kurt took a step forward and he stumbled back a few.

“Because…for the first time my parents are proud of me. My dad is spending time with me and my mom asks me about her every day. They brag about it to everyone,” his lips quirked up in a small smile. “I’m not bullied here. I don’t get threatening hate messages. I’m not…afraid for my life.”

Kurt stared at him sadly and nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. “When we first met you told me to have courage. If you chose…I would help. I wouldn’t leave you alone.”

He stared at Kurt, the words he wanted to say at the tip of his tongue. 

_I think I’m in an abusive relationship._

_I’m scared no one will believe me._

_I’m scared I’ll be stuck here forever._

_I want to be with you._

_You’d never hurt me._

“I’m okay,” was what came out.

—

Blaine and Rachel ended a few days later. Rachel had jumped up, grinning brightly and announced that they were going to sing a duet. Her fingers dug slightly into his arm as she tried to pull him after her and something just broke.

“No.”

Everything froze and Rachel spun around, confused. “What?”

“I don’t like this song,” honestly he didn’t even know what the song was. “I don’t want to sing it.”

“Baby, this is the song we’re going to be singing together at nationals,” her voice was sickly sweet and the rest of New Directions stared in silent shock. 

“I don’t want to sing a duet. Let someone else sing something,” he shrugged and sat back down. A dark look crossed over Rachel’s face and she huffed. 

“There could be scouts! Are you really going to destroy my future career just because you don’t feel like doing a duet?” She hissed and a few people shifted uncomfortably as he sat in silence. “Answer me!”

The slap made everything explode in motion. Santana launched herself forward, grabbing onto Rachel’s wrists and pulling her back. Other shouted and Kurt was at his side in an instant, eyes blue ice. 

“I’m done,” Blaine snarled, an unfamiliar rage filling him. “Rachel this is over. I’m tired of…of all of this. We’re. Done.”

“But-“

“He said that you’re done,” Kurt snapped. “And you’re done in Glee club.”

She stared at him in horror and looked around as no one came to her aid. With a small sob, Rachel spun on her heel and raced out of the room. All of the fight left Blaine and he sagged slightly in his chair. 

“Are you alright?” Kurt asked softly. 

He was amazing. 

He felt so light. 

He felt like he could fly.

“I’m great.” 

He wasn’t sure who he was outside of Blaine and Rachel, but at least he had the chance to find out on his own. 


	2. Purge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by edgar-always-edgar HOLY CRAP PLEASE DO A SEQUEL TO CAGED BIRD AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!!! HOT DAMN THAT WAS GOOD MY HEART IS BEATING SO FAST
> 
> Prompt: Could you do a sequel of Caged Bird. Like Kurt finding out about how Rachel raped Blaine and helping him heal from it. Or like Kurt showing Blaine that all relationships aren’t like what he had with Rachel.
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to Caged Bird? Blaine is still struggling with how Rachel treated him and he feels like he doesn’t deserve to be loved. Kurt helps him through it.
> 
> Prompt: I’d to see a sequel to “Caged Bird” where Blaine has to deal with the aftermath of the abuse, and Kurt is always to be a shoulder to cry on.
> 
> Prompt: Caged Bird sequel: Klaine do eventually get together after him and Rachel break up, but Blaine still hasn’t told him everything that she did to him. Kurt knows she physically abused Blaine but he doesn’t know that she forced him to have sex. So when Kurt initiates sexy times for the first time, Blaine just kind of goes on auto pilot, scared that Kurt will break up with him if he doesn’t have sex, but Kurt realizes quickly that something is off and stops.
> 
> Prompt: Caged Bird was so good! I would love to see what happens next; Blaine’s parents walking in on him and Kurt? Or just finding out them in general.

This was going to happen eventually.

Six months after they had started dating they finally had begun getting physical. Gentle kisses had led to heavy make outs and then hands had begun to wander. 

Intimacy had always led to pain. When he thought of sex or getting more intimate, he thought of Rachel’s flashing eyes and firm hands. There wasn’t any feeling of love, just fear and pain. 

So when Kurt’s hands traveled lower on his body he just stiffened. 

“Is this okay?” Kurt whispered and Blaine’s heart pounded. 

_If you love me, prove it._

“Yes,” he breathed and Kurt reached into his pants.

He loved Kurt and if he could get him to stay by just smiling and pretending to enjoy then he would. Kurt kissed along his jaw, moving his hand faster and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. 

Just breathe. 

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Kurt pulled back and Blaine realized to his horror that tears were running down his cheeks. “Blaine?”

“I’m okay,” Blaine grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss but Kurt sat back up. 

“Blaine. Tell me what’s wrong,” his voice was so gentle that Blaine just broke down.

He curled up and sobbed hard, chest aching as Kurt tried to rub his back soothingly. For a few long moments he just clung to Kurt’s shirt and choked on his tears, trying to take a deep breath. 

“I’m so sorry,” he finally said, voice hoarse. 

“I didn’t ask. I should have asked,” Kurt mumbled. “I just…this is my first time. I don’t know if you and Rachel…I wanted to make it special.”

Blaine stared into his eyes and sighed. “We had sex all the time…I just never wanted to.”

Then Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned back further. “What?”

“I wasn’t ready and she…she would hit me or threaten me. God, she was tiny as anything. I could have fought her off,” angry tears flashed in his eyes. “I let her hurt me over and over again.”

“No, no,” Kurt shook his head, his own eyes bright with tears. “You never _let_ her do anything. Blaine, that’s rape. If you didn’t want to and she forced you it’s rape. You’re not weak for not pushing her back. You’re human and you were scared.” 

Blaine stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep from trembling too hard. He was tired of being scared. He was so tired of being on high alert, always being in that flight or fight response. 

He was tired of being a victim.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You call the shots,” Kurt gave him a warm smile, picking up his hand and placing a kiss on the palm. “Maybe…maybe you should think about getting some kind of therapy or something.”

“I don’t know,” Blaine sighed and sat up, leaning into him slightly. 

“I don’t know how much I can help you. I want to give you everything and it kills me to see this tearing you apart,” Kurt whispered. “I want you to heal from this. Tell me what you need.”

Blaine sat silently, just listening to their breathing before taking a deep breath. “I need to suck out the poison. I need to find someone to talk about this with, I need…need to come out to my parents and I need to get a life. I need to get my own life. Mine.”

“Okay,” Kurt leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Want to watch a movie or something?”

They spent the next few hours cuddling and laughing at stupid movies. Blaine had never been happier than he was in Kurt’s arms and his smile fell as the front door opened and his parents called out hellos. 

“I guess I should go,” Kurt sat up and Blaine reached out to grab his sleeve. 

“Do you want to meet my parents?” He asked softly and Kurt grinned. 

When he had broken up with Rachel he had just told his parents that they had drifted apart. They had been thrilled that he had a girlfriend and he couldn’t tell them exactly what happened. 

“Hi Blaine,” his mother gave him a warm smile. “Who is your friend?”

“This is my boyfriend Kurt,” Blaine raised his chin and his parents paused. 

“Oh,” his father looked between them. “Well is your boyfriend staying for dinner?”


End file.
